Lucid Dreams
by madxhatter
Summary: The events that unfold after a night of infidelity. Shuichis out in the world and lost. Pairings: undecided..
1. Fragments

**Pairings: not sure yet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from gravitation.**

**Warnings: Slight angst.. a little smut and a healthy dose of yaoi, sprinkled with a bit o' fluff and a lot of drama. (and a just a touch of swearing)**

**A/N: not sure if i should continue this... well tell me what you think  
**

* * *

Loud voices faded in and out of focus, bright lights dimming,brightening, spinning.  
A soft moan escaped his lips and hands reached up to clutch an aching head.  
the pounding intensified and the voices neared, a rough hand was shaking his shoulder and a slurred voice broke through his scattered thoughts.

"Hey kid," another shake. "Kid? you right? got some place to go?"

A dazed shrug.

"well you can't stay here we're closing for the night"

_Stay here? ...Thats right he had no where to go.. no one... he'd pushed them all away... why though?_

_Yuki...Hiro why aren't you here.._.

flashes raced through his mind

_Staying late at the studio..._

_Working on lyrics.. going out with Suguru to that bar.._

_Being chased by fan girls. Coming home.._

_home._

_Opening the door yelling "Taidaima!!"_

_No response.. why no response.._

_Bedroom...Yuki.._

_YukiYukiYuki_

_Yuki in bed with another man.._

_Yuki cheated on him!_

_Well yeah.. Yuki cheated on him a lot.. he'd ignored it before.. going on believing their love to be stronger.. what was different this time?_

_Usually he'd run to Hiro's for the night, cry, then Yuki would come pick him up and everything would be perfect again.._

_why didn't he go to Hiro's?_

"Kid!!!"

A hand on each shoulder shaking him.

"Oi, kid don't pass out on me again come on... I want to go home too ya' know?"

Shuichi sat up, the room spinning wildly before settling in place, he glanced around. It looked like he was in some seedy bar, the stools upside down on the table, neon lights flickering on and off, a man who looked to be in his forties was standing over him, a dark stained shirt stretching over his rotund belly, a scraggly beard barely covering an even scragglier face. Kind, weary, crinkled eyes gazed down at him in concern.

Another groan.

"Did I pass out?"

"mmmhmm"

"shit."

* * *

**A/N sorry finishing here too tired to continue.**

**the beginning is supposed to be disjointed.. he's trying to remember through a drunken haze what happened**

**looking for a beta**


	2. Shadows

**Chapter two: Shadows**

**Pairings: not sure yet disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from gravitation.**

**Warnings: Swearing and other stuff.**

**A/N: Ok i know it seems more angsty now but i told you its a bit of everything!!  
**

* * *

Struggling to his feet and batting off the offered assistance Shuichi stood, closing his eyes against another wave of nausea.

"Listen kid, do you have someplace to go? I can drive ya if you want but you really can't stay here" the man trailed off realizing his words were not being heard.

The pink haired boy stumbled out through the half shut barred door, his feet disobeying him as he struggled to find some semblance of balance.

"Dammit!!"

His voice echoed down the street, the crash of a garbage can was heard in response.Shuichi shivered, though not against the cold.  
His vision blurred as the shadows creep up on him, twisting around his legs and rooting him to the spot.His mind scattered and the world darkened the only sound was the distant thump thump of blood rushing through his heart.

Clawing at invisible attackers, his voice catching in his throat as he tried to scream, he couldn't fight them off. everything was dark.

The whistle of wind passed his ears and a different thud as the cool pavement met his face.  
A soft sigh as conscious faded and the never ending black lightened.

The shadows had released him.

* * *

Bright lights met his eyes as he awoke.He let out a frustrated growl.A movement to his right brought his attention to the other person in the room.  
Then a soft chuckle and a vaguely familiar voice spoke. 

"We've go to stop meeting like this."

Violet eyes met with dark brown and the crinkled face of the old bar tender came into view.  
Sitting up, he took in the room. It was a simple room filled with neutral colours, an odd photo frame hung crooked on the wall.  
From somewhere else voices wafted through and the smells of breakfast assaulted his nose.  
Taking a moment to think he came to a conclusion.

"Your house?"

A brief nod and a smile in response.

"but why..?"

another smile.

" Listen...?"

"Shuichi.:

"Eiji."

"Listen Shuichi, I may be old and scraggly compared to you but even I couldn't leave a kid out on the streets.. anything could of happened so I did the only reasonably thing..beside the wife would of killed me if she found out i left a -what 20..?"

"21"

"21 year old boy passed out and alone"

This time Shuichi smiled.

"Thanks... i guess.."

a soft growl, as Shuichis hunger made itself known.

"Ahh.. I guess some breakfast is in order?"

* * *

**A/N 1 The legal age in Australia to drink is 18... to have sex is 16.. I don't know what the japanese laws are so I'll just go with that.**

**2 I have edited it thanks to an unhappy reader who complained but nicely told me the real age for drinking in japan ;;**

**looking for a beta**


End file.
